


Miraculous Obviously

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Forgive Me, I don't know what tags to put, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, so um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: One sassy bluenette and a blonde model didn't seem to look like a nice combo, especially to them. As much as how bland the title is, give it a try.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"What? You want to put more gums on my desk?" Ladybug crossed her arms in a huff. She really couldn't get along with her sidekick now, realizing he's the same boy who she assumed that was sticking some bubblegum onto the chair of hers. And he, Chat Noir, the first to notice that she was the same girl earlier's feeling quite uneasy now that there's one more person who hates his guts.

The cat in black sighed, scratching the nape of his neck but leaving him in pain as the claws do kinda hurt. "Can't you just let me explain? Or atleast, after class?" He questioned, hoping a decent reply out of her pink lips. "After this class or the actual class?" The lady in spandex retorted.

Clearly, it was really hard for them to get along with just one simple misunderstanding. "Both, perhaps? Maybe, at the end of the day that would be better." He shrugged his arms sluggishly. "Great, meet me at my balcony 11:50 sharp." Tone cold and stare bold, she pushed herself forward that nearly makes both of their noses brush against each other.

However, despite the coldness the ice queen is giving, the kitty was feeling knots and butterflies all in one setting in his stomach. Unaware of the actual feeling and passing it on as he'll be needing to take a shit thereafter.

"Come on, we don't have time for that. We didn't capture the first so we gotta get to work, bugaboo." He exclaimed exaspheratingly.

She raised a finger in his terror. "Don't call me that." Finally, their short conversation ended with a breeze and they went off to fight Stoneheart once again. Off to a start, both were pumped and remained to keep their real names as they fought.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug grinned as she released the akuma out of the yo-yo, the butterfly fleeing in freedom from the scene. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the parachute up in the air which resulted into ladybugs (and maybe beetles) flying around and miraculously fixing everything.

"Is this-" "It's..it's Miraculous!" Ladybug screamed out in the open, Ivan's arm was still around Chat Noir which wad then released before they could even split.

Adrien and Marinette were then seen together walking up at school. Although Marinette was giving him the same cold stare, he winced deep down. The blonde let the bluenette go in first, entering it once she got in. 

At the end of the day, it was pouring. The rain was getting stronger and surely Marinette can run from her school to her home but of course she'll get wet. Damn, why didn't she even bother bringing an umbrella with her at times like this? She facepalmed herself. "Marinette?" A familiar voice broke out in the sounds of the rain, making Marinette glance over the blonde boy beside her. "What now?" Her tongue was sharper.

He could explain right now but the car is just right there already. He had no choice but to go to her balcony later at night. "Look, I-" He could already hear the horns of the car making him a bit annoyed. He looks at the bakery and then to her.

"Your place is just at that bakery, yeah?" He invisibly points out to the bakery beside the school. Marinette sighed but nodded. Adrien looks down at the ground, the warm silence taking over the two. There was nothing else other than the rain dropping up from above and the sounds of cars passing that could be heard at that moment.

"Here, take this."

He hands out the umbrella he has and was now dripping, slowly being succumb to the rain. She was reluctant. "But!" Too late, he forced her hand to take the umbrella. Now she was the one who also felt the same feeling he had earlier. "W-"

"Look, our car is just right there." He pointed behind him which her eyes followed. He flashed a quick smile to her. "See ya."

"Bye." She said in a squeaky tone. Maybe she was less mad at him by now. Afterall, she can't exactly be mad at a sunshine boy.


	2. Chapter 2

As diligently Marinette worked on her new dress, three subtle knocks from above scared the living hell out of her. Who could be knocking on her balcony at this ungodly hour? She could be sleeping by now but she decided to take an all-nighter.

Out on her small balcony was the black cat himself, taking what she said seriously. He leaned against the rails, looking down at the Parisian streets at this night time. Granted, he came in a few minutes early but he doesn't think it matters much, doesn't it?

Marinette opened the door and saw first the boots the cat wore and she finally came to realize it was Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste, the model and very son of the designer she admires who is none other than Gabriel Agreste. "You..actually came." She stood on the ladder with visible yet slight shock looking around her surroundings before actually climbing up to join Chat on her balcony. He laughs momentarily, "I keep my word well, Marinette."

An uncomfortable silence looms over the two of them, Chat frequently scratching his nape but eventually winces in pain because of his cat nails. "Where do I even begin..?" He whispers to himself but Marinette still manages to hear it. "You know, I'm not that mad like I was earlier." She admits to continue or start the conversation to which Chat looked alarmed. "You aren't?" He asks her and she nods slowly.

"But I still gotta explain myself." He then continued to explain himself, Marinette casually stands beside him on the porch. "I really swear that I didn't put that on there, I was just trying to remove it for the person who was going to sit, which in that case was you. I really have no intentions of harming or hurting you in any way or form Marinette. I know I have already made a bad impression of me to you but.. I'll try to make it up to you I guess?"

He gives a small grin out to her. "So..are we good?" He straightens himself and hands out his hand. "Yeah we are." Marinette returns back the smile and shakes his hand.

It was already midnight and the streets were getting silent. Less cars are passing and the lights from buildings are all being switched off. "Guess I have to formally introduce myself again to you, perhaps?" Their hands were still holding the each other. "I am Adrien Agreste, m'lady. But I am also known as Chat Noir." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, making Marinette jolt but giggle.

"I'll be your trusty sidekick when fighting crime but by daylight, I'll be just one of your classmates." He continued on. "Alright then Mister Agreste. I'll introduce myself to you too. Name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng the clutz but I'm now widely known as Ladybug. Alright then, trusty sidekick." She laughs.

"It's running dark and we still have school tomorrow. Looks like we'll look like we haven't got any sleep yet, right?" Chat Noir says and managed to get a chuckle from her. From this point on, it looks like she'll warm up to him and he'll warm up to her. Doesn't sound much of a bad idea, isn't it?

"Yeah." Marinette agrees and surprisingly yawns beside him, seemingky enough it felt like it was his time to depart. "Well then, gotta make sure a hero gets sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then, Marinette." He climbs on the rails. "I'll see you, Adrien." She walks back to the ladder and waves at him as he waves back and goes out to the night, back to his home.

-

"Marinette! You have terrible eyebags!" Tikki exclaims and on cue Marinette looks in the mirror. The kwami was right but it felt as if it was an understatement. "I'll just cover it up with some foundation, no worries Tikki." The girl got prepared and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her father and mother.

She again, walks to school. Not running, mainly cause she wasn't surprisingly late despite sleeping in late. There at school she got greeted by her new friend Alya and went to class along her said friend. She's noticed that the blond boy who she has spent talking to last night was already in class. He noticed her back and gave her a smile which she returned back and went to her seat which was on the opposite of Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for that one person who commented!! it surprisingly motivated and write some more, sorry if this was really boring or bad chapter. wrote it while feeling sleepy and i couldn't get my mind out of the gutter considering there were people smoking around and it hurts me.
> 
> i'll try writing more!!

**Author's Note:**

> this just happens to be in my drafts lying around. it's very old, like, it has been in my drafts for a whoping exact 1 year. i only added an ending to this.
> 
> so what do you guys think? should i continue this (although that needs more writing and brainpower which i lack in) or should i just keep this as a one-shot? i doubt anyone would comment but oh well, i wanted to just say this at least :v
> 
> i'll try posting these on my wattpad, all of my stories here haha.
> 
> a twitter for updates of my stories:) @peachycroissan1  
> follow me as i am actually regularly in twitter haha!!


End file.
